POR TU AMOR
by serenity chan01
Summary: Seto se niega a creer que siente algo por joey, quien lo ama secretamente, que pasaria si tu pasado vuelve a reclamar lo que mas amas y por error cometido por tu antepasado, esto es lo que le pasara al ojiazul si no admite que siente algo por el rubio...p
1. Chapter 1

**POR TU AMOR**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de yu-gi-oh no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Seto x Joey(principal) Atem x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou.**

**Yaoi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

"**negrita**_**, cursiva**_**" pensamientos de seto como gato**

**Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**Capitulo I**

La tarde era tranquila en domino city, por sus calles caminaba un chico de cabellos castaño y hermosos ojos azules conocido como el empresario mas joven y poderoso de todo Japón, Seto Kaiba, de carácter fuerte y frió, llevaba su uniforme del colegio, no tenia deseo de ir a su empresa y menos a la mansión todo a causa de las palabras dichas por cierto rubio de ojos miel.

-"_Maldito perro como se atreve a decirme tal cosa_"-gruño el ceo mientras camina, sin rumbo fijo, en su mente recordaba la pelea que tuvo con un chico llamado Joey Wheler.

Flash back

Seto salía del salón de clases, siempre era el ultimo, su motivo no ver a los estupidos estudiantes salir como animales por los pasillos por ser viernes, cuando se dirija a la salida, pudo ver a Joey y a Duke hablando debajo de un árbol, no supo por que se le quedo viéndolos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico del dado se acercaba al rubio para darle un beso, dentro del sintió una furia inmensa, sin poder contenerse se dirigió a donde estaban y dijo lo primero que su razón le dejo decir.

-No sabia que los perros como tu daban espectáculos baratos-expreso cínicamente el ojiazul, al escuchar su voz el rubio se alejo de inmediato de Duke.

-Kaiba-gruño Deblin al ser interrumpido-que haces aquí.

-Es un lugar libre puedo estar donde yo quiera-respondió sin darle importancia, sus ojos se posaron en el rubio quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra, se encontraba cabizbajo-puedo tomar tu silencio que tengo razón en todo lo que dije.

--Vete al infierno Kaiba-dejo salir el rubio subiendo su rostro, mirándolo desafiantemente.

-No gaste tu saliva con este idiota-dijo Duke agarrando el brazo de Joey para irse de allí, esto hizo que el ojiazul se pusiera mas furioso.

-Creí que eras alguien mas inteligente Deblin-sonrió sarcásticamente- mira que sentir algo por este perro callejero te hace un estupido, que bajo caíste- exclamo lleno de veneno.

-¡TÚ QUE SABES DE SENTIMIENTOS! -grito rabioso el rubio, se sentía humillado y dolido por las palabras del Ceo.

-Que son una perdida de tiempo y pone a las personas débiles, un ejemplo es Deblin-respondió irónicamente.

-Que equivocado estas Kaiba, los sentimientos son los que hacen vivir a las personas, por eso estas muerto en vida, solo te consuela tu inteligencia.-se sentía abatido.

-Si tener sentimiento es ser una basura como tu Wheler prefiero no tenerlo-dijo Kaiba mirándolo con furia.

-Por eso nadie te quiere, eres un ser despreciable-estallo el rubio agarrando fuertemente el cuello de la camisa de seto-pobre de tu hermano, quien es el único que te ama, te soporta y te comprende en este mundo, me compadezco de el-mirándolo fieramente-Mokuba no merece alguien como tu, que piensa que los sentimientos son una perdida de tiempo, tu mismo has insultado lo que tu hermano siente por ti, tu eres la basura Kaiba, nadie debe sentir algo por ti-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no soportaba sus propias palabras- menos yo, solo lastimas, eso es lo único que sabes hacer-no le dio tiempo al ceo para contestarle solo salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Joey espera-grito Duke al ver como corría el rubio, se quedo viendo al ojiazul, lo odiaba con todo su corazón-eres un maldito Kaiba-salio corriendo para alcanzar al rubio.

Seto se quedo estático, por primera vez se quedo sin palabras, estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que Joey le dijera tales palabras y menos ver en esos ojos lagrimas, sintió una fuerte presión es su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, tuvo que espera varios minutos para recobrar su compostura y volver a su estado normal

Fin del flash back

-"_Esto no se va quedar así Wheler, me lo pagaras muy caro, te metiste con mi hermano que es lo único que tengo y quiero con el corazón"-_esos eran sus pensamientos cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-"_entonces por que dijiste esas palabras, si no es lo que sientes en realidad_"-se escucho una voz de una mujer

-¿Quien dijo eso?-se pregunto el ojiazul miro por todos lados hasta ver una silueta de una persona en un callejón.

-"_Sabes que lastimaste el corazón de ese chico, no sabes medir tus palabras_"- se dejo ver una mujer vestida con una túnica blanca amarada con un lazo azul en su cintura, su rostro era tapado por una mascara doraba.

-¿Quién es usted y como sabes eso?-pregunto desafiante mirado a la mujer.

-Se muchas cosas Seto, demasiando diría yo, pero no estas preparado para saber mi identidad –respondió la mujer calmadamente.

-Acaso no sabes quien soy yo, le ordeno que me diga quien demonios es usted y como supo mi nombre-dijo con superioridad el castaño.

-No te exprese así, ante mi, muchachito, no te conviene tenerme de enemiga, Joel tiene razón en todo lo que te ha ducho-expreso la mujer con tono sombrío.

Seto se sorprendió al escucharla, como podía saber esa mujer, sobre la discusión que tuvo con el rubio, no le gustaba para nada la situación en que se encontraba-"_que deseara esa mujer de mi"_

-No quiero nada de ti, Kaiba, no tienes nada que yo pudiera desear-expreso la extraña mujer acercándose mas a Seto-Crees que con el amor de tu hermano te basta para vivir-pregunto con voz calmada la mujer.

-Claro que me basta y me sobra, no necesito a mas nadie, todos son unos ineptos-respondió el Ceo retrocediendo lentamente.

-Cuando el crezca y tenga a alguien a que amar que harás-volvió a preguntar.

-Nada, el es libre de querer a alguien, el siempre será mi hermano, no lo atare a mi lado para siempre-respondió seto, con un poco de dolor en su interior.

-Por que no eres sincero contigo mismo-suspiro-puedo sentir en tu interior que tienes un profundo dolor y miedo a que darte solo, a quien tratas de engañar, solo te estas haciendo daño, ese miedo no te hace darte cuenta que sientes algo profundo por el chico de cabellos de oro, todavía hay esperanza para ti Seto Kaiba, tu padrastro no pudo quitarte el sentimientos mas importante.

Seto se quedo pensando en las palabras de la extraña mujer, como sabia tanto de el, era como si mirara dentro de el, sonrió con sarcasmo, en algo estaba equivocada, el no sentía nada por el perro callejero, o eso quería creer.

-Que yo siento algo por el perro de wheler, no me hagas reír-sonrió con prepotencia-lo que siento por el, es odio lo aborrezco, y sabes nada sobre mi pasado con gozaburo.

-Sigues siendo un testadura sacerdote, en el pasado se te fue negado la felicidad, pero en el presente tienes la oportunidad de serlo y lo estas perdiendo-exclamo con melancolía.

-Yo no soy ningún sacerdote-dijo enfurecido-estoy harto de esta conversación.

-Seth estas cometiendo los mismo errores del pasado, niegas lo que sientes y no te das cuentas del precioso regalo que tienes, estas dejando escapar tu felicidad por segunda vez-dijo con esperanza de entrar en razón al ojiazul.

-Estoy cansado de escucharte bruja, no se que quieres, no se por que me dices esas estupideces pero yo me largo-se voltio con intención de irse pero algo no lo dejo moverse.

-Tu lo quisiste Kaiba-suspiro con cansancio-no hay mas ciego que el que no quiere ver, aprenderás a respectarme- el callejón se lleno de neblina y la mujer alzo su brazos hacia el cielo, pronuncio un cántico en egipcio antiguo y de la nada se formo un remolino que rodio el cuerpo del ojiazul, la mujer brillaba como el mismo sol se podía sentir su gran poder-te sentencio Seto Kaiba, por orden mía serás transformado en el animal sagrado del antiguo Egipto, veras lo que te niegas a ver y comprender en tu forma humana , cuando hayas descubierto tus sentimientos volverás a ser humano, así lo he decidido y Ra lo ha consentido-el remolino se transformo en una esfera que brillaba intensamente hasta que exploto su poder dejando en el suelo a un lindo gato de pelaje chocolate y hermoso ojos azules que mirada con odio a la responsable de su estado.

-"_**Maldita bruja que me has hecho**_"-grito furioso seto pero solo de su boca salía maullidos.

-Me lo agradecerás Kaiba, solo espero que no tardes en descubrir lo que te niegas a ver-desapareció la mujer en medio de la oscuridad.

_**-"Maldita, mil veces maldita, como se atreve a transformarme en esto"-**_se dijo mientas se veía en un charco su cara ahora de gato, estaba absorto en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que cuatro perro se acercaban para atacarlo, solo cuando gruño uno de los perro fue que despertó de sus pensamiento_-"__**que demonio hago ahora"**_-un perro negro se le abalanzo pero pudo atacarlo, aunque no tuvo la misma suerte con los otros tres perros que comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad-"estoy perdido, ahora moriré por unos perros"-pensó mientras caía en la inconciencia, solo pudo ver una persona de rubio cabellos y ojos color miel- _**Wheler…**_.

Continuara………

NA: hola soy serenity chan y espero que le haya gusta esta primera parte de este fic que hago de corazón para ustedes, Este fic lo había escrito hace tiempo, es el primero que hice de Joey y seto que es mi pareja favorita, tenia pensado no publicarlo pero me sentí inspirada y este es el resultado, de ustedes depende que siga con este proyecto, así que cualquier comentario será bien recibió. Bueno me despido hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**POR TU AMOR**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de yu-gi-oh no son míos, ni el anime, solo hago esta historia por diversión y espero que les gustes.**

**Parejas: Seto x Joey (principal) Atem x Yugi, Bakura x Ryou.**

**Yaoi**

**Notas:**

**-…- lo que dicen los personajes**

"" **pensamientos de los personajes**

"**negrita**_**, cursiva**_**" pensamientos de seto como gato**

*** **Cambio de escenario o lugar**

**Capitulo II**

Comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos azules, sin saber donde se encontraba y sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo-"_**do…donde estoy-**_susurro levemente

-Joey ya despertó-expreso un hombre de 27 años alto de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos turquesa.

-De verdad Takeru-pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-Verlo por ti mismo, creo que este gatito utilizo 5 vidas de su 7 que tiene-sonrió- pero estará bien.

-Gracias, Takeru, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-sonrió tiernamente el rubio al ver al gatito vendado y despierto, llego a creer que el animalito estaba muerto cuando llego a salvarlo de esos perros, pero le agradeció al cielo que no fue así, y que su amigo veterinario le salvara la vida.

- No hay de que Joey-dijo amablemente viendo al gato que lo miraba seriamente-amiguito tienes suerte que Joey te salvara-comenzó a acarícialo levemente.

-_**"Esto debe ser una pesadilla o estoy en el infierno, fui rescatado por Wheler, ahora le debo la vida a ese jugador de quinta, no puede ser…"-**_pensó con desesperación

-Que harás con el Joey-sonrió levemente el pelinegro como si hubiera escuchado al gato _"esto solo esta empezando seto"_

-Me lo quedare claro esta-respondió con su alegre sonrisa-solo te pido que lo cuides hasta que yo salga de mi trabajo.

-No hay problema puedes venir a mi casa para recogerlo-sus ojos brillaron al saber que su rubio iría a su casa, esto lo pudo ver bien Seto que no le gustaba para nada esa mirada.

-Entonces te veré mas tarde- Joey se despido de su amigo y del gatito, para salir corriendo para su trabajo nocturno.

Takeru se quedo pensativo hasta que el maullido de dolor del pequeño gato lo despertó-tendré que darte algo para el dolor- le dijo – sigo diciendo que tienes suerte.

_**-"Para mi es una maldición"-**_ fue lo ultimo que pensó ante de caer en los brazo de Morfeo

* * *

Comenzó un nuevo día y cierto gatito despertaba de su sueño-"_**me siento extraño, ayer fue un día demasiado extraño**_"- al abrir sus ojos se asusto a no estar en su habitación-"_**donde rayos me encuentro"**_

-Me alegra que este despierto-dijo Joey con una sonrisa

_**-"Wheler"**_- se levanto de donde dormía solo para sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo_**-"entonces no fue un sueño, soy un maldito gato"-**_ maulló con fuerza al sentirse frustrado

-Si fueras humano, eso hubiera sido un grito-Bromeo el rubio al ver al neko exaltado-te salvas que mi padre no esta por que si no estuviéramos en problema-su sonrisa se volvió sombría y su rostro se lleno de melancolía y por primera vez Seto pudo ver que el rubio guardaba tristeza- bueno veo que eres un gatito dormilón y me imagino que debes tener hambre, ahora regreso-salio de la habitación y el ojiazul pudo apreciar la humilde habitación del rubio.

-"_**Así que este es el cuarto de Wheler"-**_comenzó a__caminar muy lentamente, la habitación era sencilla, solo tenia lo necesario, estaba un poco desordenado-"_**no puedo creer que el viva en esta condiciones"**_-escucho la puerta abrirse y vio al rubio con un tazón de leche.

-Por lo que se, a los gatos le gusta la leche-expreso Joey dejando el tazón cerca del minino-se que no es mucha, espero que te guste-sonrió.

Seto se le quedo viendo, la tristeza que vio haces unos minutos había desaparecido y solo esta esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenia en su rostro, dirigió su mirada al tazón – "_**ni creas que tomare eso, seré un gato pero no me comportare como uno, ante muerto**_-se alejo calmadamente del tazón.

-Así que no quieres comer-el rubio miro con enfado la actitud del neko, lo agarro entre sus brazos para hablarle-escucha bien gatito ayer casi te matan eso perros, estuviste inconciente varias horas tu cuerpo necesita alimento para que este mejor entiendes.

_**-"Hasta con los animales te comportas impulsivamente Wheler"-**_maulló con fastidio-_**Tal vez tengas razón me siento débil, debo recuperarme para encontrar a la bruja que me dejo así.**_

-"Por un momento ese maullido me recordó a Seto-pensó el rubio sonrojándose al pensar en cierto ojiazul, dejo al gatito cerca del tazón para que comiera.

Después de tomar su desayuno-almuerzo ya que era pasado el mediodía, Joey llevo a su gatito donde Takeru, para que lo revisara, su consultorio no quedaba lejos de donde vivía.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el rubio al entrar con su gatito en brazos.

-Buenos días Joey que alegría verte-sonrió-veo que trae al minino como amaneció hoy-pregunto el pelinegro

-Creo que bien, aunque todavía maúlla de dolor-respondió el rubio al darle al neko a Takeru

-Es normal, tan solo ayer despertó después de tal brusco ataque. Ya veras que estará como nuevo muy pronto

-si-sonrió con alegría el rubio.

-Ya has pensado lo que te dije-pregunto Takeru viendo tiernamente a su rubio amigo, desde que lo conoció tuvo una necesidad de protegerlo de su despreciable padre, aunque dentro de el se ocultaba la verdadera razón de por que ayudaba a Joey.

-Si lo he hecho-expreso el rubio con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Cual es tu respuesta-el pelinegro esperaba su respuesta calmadamente, deseando que le correspondiera su pedido, ya que no soportaba ver a su rubio lastimado por culpa de su propio progenitor. Seto veía el leve sonrojo que tenia su cachorro y la sonrisa de idiota que tenia el doctorcito que desde que lo vio no le cayo para nada bien, la sangre le hervía, estaba furioso, estaba sintiendo lo mismo cuando vio a Deblin intentado besar a SU RUBIO.

-No puedo aceptar tu proposición, has hecho mucho por mi, te tengo mucho cariño, pero no puedo vivir contigo seria como abusar de la confianza que me tiene, además si quiero salir de mi casa, será por mi propio medio, te agradezco tu preocupación por mi-dijo el rubio amablemente

-Ya me temía que dijera algo así, te conozco y se que no aceptas ayuda fácilmente-le agarro tiernamente las manos-te presente que mi casa esta a tu disposición y que yo siempre estaré para ti-estas palabras hicieron que el rubio se pusiera rojo como el tomate. El ojiazul no aguantaba las ganas de tirarse encima a Takeru por tocar a su cachorro y llevándose por su insisto araño el brazo del pelinegro.

-¡Santo cielo!, gatito que hiciste-exclamo preocupado el rubio al ver la herida que le había hecho el gato a takeru-gato malo.

-no te preocupes debe estar incomodo y cansado, ahora vuelvo me vendare la herida, "_así que no aguantaste tu celos Seto Kaiba o ya te estas convirtiendo en gato"-_sus ojos brillaron por unos segundo al ver al ojiazul, sonrió levemente y se fue dejando helado a Seto al escuchar en su mente la voz del doctor con un tono sombrío.

-No comprendo por que hiciste eso gatito, pero no lo vuelcas hacer-expreso el rubio mirando seriamente al minino.

-_**"por que lo hice… ja…lo hice para que ese maldito no te tocara ya que eres mió, soy tu dueño"-**_ dejo salir ese pensamiento sin darse cuenta y agradeció que el rubio no escuchara lo que decía-"_**ya ni se lo que digo, me estoy volviendo loco, maldita bruja regresare a mi forma humana**_"- maulló nuevamente frustradamente

-veo que el neko nos salio temperamental-expreso Takeru con su herida ya vendada.

-Lo siento Takeru por lo que hizo el gatito-bajo la cabeza apenado el rubio.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes Joey son cosas del oficio-expreso sonriente el pelinegro pero su mirada se volvió oscura a ver a seto _"no te queda mucho tiempo Kaiba", _el ojiazul volvió a escuchar la misma voz, que lo hizo temblar sin el desearlo.

-Que pasa minino-susurro el rubio sintiendo como el gatito temblaba- tranquilo mi gatito yo te cuidare-seto no sabia por que pero esas palabras calmaron su alma, que cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por las acaricias de su cachorro-mejor me voy creo que el gatito tiene fobia al veterinario-bromeo el rubio- nos vemos Takeru.

-Hasta luego "Jouno"-susurro Takeru mirando como el rubio se iba con seto en sus brazos

* * *

Joey caminaba por la calle de Domino llevando a su gatito, no sabia por que se había encariñado tanto con el gatito hasta el punto de no querer separarse de el, sin saber como llego a la casa-tienda de su pequeño amigo Yugi, quien llevaba unas cajas dentro de su casa.

-Hola Yugi- saludo sonriendo el rubio.

-Hola Joey, que alegría verte-respondió el chico de mirada tierna, dirigió su mirada al gatito que llevaba su rubio amigo en sus brazos-pero que lindo neko.

- De verdad que los es, me lo encontré ayer mal herido y ahora es mi mascota-expreso alegre Joey.

Yugi comenzó a acariciar al minino y recordó algo que lo preocupo-oye Joey no tendrás problema con tu padre.

-No, si lo escondo bien no pasara nada, no dejare que nada le pase-dijo el rubio con seriedad

-Oigan ustedes se quedaran en la puerta o se dignara a entrar para que yo también me entere de lo que hablan-se dejo escuchar la imponente voz del faraón.

-No hagas drama Yami que ya iba a invitar a Joey a entrar-hizo un puchero en mas chico.

-Así que es tu mascota, ya le pusiste nombre-pregunto el faraón viendo fijamente al gato de ojos azules.

-Mira que no me puesto a pensar en uno-dijo el rubio sacando la lengua.

"**hay que ver que el perro es distraído, hasta para poner nombre"-**pensó cansado el ojiazul, no aguantaba estar con el faraón y su meloso novio.

-Porque no le pones bombón es un bonito nombre-opino Yugi.

"_**si el perro me pone ese nombre es hombre muerto"-**_maulló furioso

-Creo que al gato no le gusto ese nombre amigo-dijo el rubio con una gota en la cabeza, a el tampoco no le había gustado ese nombre.

-Y por que no le pone Seth-dijo el faraón con una sonrisa cómplice.

"_**Lo que faltaba ahora me llamaran como el sacerdote que supuestamente soy yo, esto no puede ponerse pero**_"-miro con rabia al faraón.

-Bueno…es bonito nombre pero-dijo nervioso el rubio ya que desde que vio los ojos azules del neko, la imagen de Seto siempre se le venia a la mente.

-No hay pero, ese gato me recuerda a mi primo Seth y no soy el único que lo hace-comento el faraón sabiendo de los sentimientos que tenia su amigo rubio por un cierto dragón de ojos azules.

-Entonces se llamara Seth verdad Joey-afirmo yugi siguiendo el juego de su amado Yami.

-Creo que si, se llamara Seth, el antepasado de Seto-susurro suavemente, pero el ojiazul pudo escuchar como su rubio lo había llamado por su nombre, dentro de el sintió alegría, no comprendía el por que, pero lo confortaba, la tarde paso entre conversación y bromas por parte del rubio que llego la noche en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme ya es tarde-expreso el rubio.

-Toma Joey esto te servirá para Seth-le entrego una pequeña caja que tenia adentro una manta-para que le hagas una cama-sonrió yugi.

-Gracias Yugi, esto me servirá-expreso alegre el rubio, puso con cuidado a Seth- bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos el lunes amigos-yugi lo acompaño hasta la puerta mientras Yami quedo en la sala como pensativo cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

-Era necesaria llegar al extremo de ponerle ese castigo-pregunto Yami enfrentado a la presencia que esta en la casa.

-No me dejo otra opción, usted mas que nadie sabe como es el carácter de su primo-de las sombras apareció la mujer que era responsable de que el castaño sea un gatito.

-Creí que querías ayudarlo, no maldecirlo-dijo molesto por el estado que se encontraba Seto.

-No lo tome a mal Hijo de Ra, si esta en ese estado, es para que se de cuenta por una vez por todas, lo que siente por el rubio y pueda salvarlo del destino que tiene, recuerde que no le queda tiempo.

-Eso lo se muy bien, solo espero que Seto abra los ojos ante que suceda una tragedia-expreso con tristeza el faraón.

Continuara……..

NA: hola soy serenity chan y espero que le haya gusta segunda parte este fic que hago de corazón para ustedes, mas misterios envuelven al rubio y que será la tragedia que se avecina a Joey si Seto no reconoce sus sentimientos, ¿quien es realmente Takeru?, todas estas pregunto serán contesta a lo largo de este fic…., cualquier comentario será bien recibió. Bueno me despido hasta la próxima.


End file.
